guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:"For Great Justice!"
I believe the description listed is incorrect. The wiki descrition is listed as For 15 seconds, your adrenaline skills recharge twice as fast. However, in the game, the description is listed as For 15 seconds, your adrenal skills '''charge' twice as fast.'' Recharging would denote that the recharge time for the skill is faster. But adrenal skills have no recharge time.--FngKestrel 19:48, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) :You're right. I changed it. If you see an error in a description, you can just fix it yourself. The description is meant to be taken exactly from game. --Fyren 19:59, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) ::The wording of the skill was updated in game after the July 13th update. --DaveK 00:45, 15 July 2006 (GMT) ---- The Adrenaline page says that this only gives 150% increased charging instead of 200%. Is this correct? If so, I think it should be put in the skill description somewhere. Banaticus 11:34, 5 December 2005 (UTC) :FGJ is 150% (or something near it), as adrenaline stated. I haven't tested most of the other things on the list (such as battle rage being 50 per hit and not perhaps resulting in 100 combined with dark fury). --Fyren 16:13, 5 December 2005 (UTC) ---- Has anyone ACTUALLY tested that FGJ rounds down? We already know adrenaline is tracked at a much higher resolution than strikes. It might be annoying, though possible, to check how many points of adrenaline someone's getting. --68.142.14.19 23:41, 22 July 2006 (CDT) : I have, that's why I edited the article ;) Points round down that is, not strikes. If you want to test if for yourself, try bringing it and one of the 150 'point' costs skills out against enemies you take 0 damage from, it will charge in 5 hits instead of 4. (25*1.5=37.5, 37*4=148, 38*4=152)--Rydier 16:09, 24 July 2006 (CDT) ::Just making sure. Thanks. --68.142.14.19 16:31, 24 July 2006 (CDT) need nf & factions trainer This skill needs the factions & NF skill trainer. Xeon 04:27, 11 December 2006 (CST) Aug 9th Updated This update has made this skill so much better. No longer need IAS Skills to build adrenaline! and my sword spike becomes even more spamable! Thanks A-neT!!Kalle Damos :A slap in the face for Focused Anger. FA lasts 75% of the time while FGJ lasts only ~45%, but it's elite and linked to a primary attribute. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 21:37, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Enraged Smash spam? --Heelz 21:41, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::Muahahah! ::: The Paintballer (T/ ) ::::Just think how much more evil of a short-term energy denial this could make it with those Flurry/Locust's Fury/"Fear Me!" builds... eww... --Gimmethegepgun 21:45, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Oh wow, buff big time! I gotta see how well this works with Dragon Slash + Sun and Moon Slash now hehehe ---- ''SavageX'' 22:45, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Two words, people: Constant Cleave. - Vermain 00:58, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Damn, I was just about to make something like this. Haven't tried it out yet though. 404notfound 01:50, 10 August 2007 (CDT) FGJ+Signet of Aggression anybody? +4 adren every 6 seconds! I like! Armor of the Sun 08:08, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :I'm thinking that this might be too buffed. It sort makes every other Adrenaline boosting skill worthless... And this is coming from a guy who plays a Warrior primary.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 08:30, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::I don't --Blue.rellik 08:34, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::Do any of these skills hold a candle to FGJ now? ''~ [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 14:48, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Yes... Berserker is an IAS in itself, Battle Rage is movement speed bonus and can be kept up very easily, Infuriating Heat can be kept up forever and power an adrenaline team all on its own, Weapon of Fury still helps with energy management, Natural Temper can be kept up indefinitely. They're all still useful in their own way, mainly that they can be kept up most if not all of the time, while this can't even be kept up for half the recharge time --Gimmethegepgun 14:56, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Heh, I liked constantly chaining Dragon Slash on every attack for 30 seconds. Insane DPS, and even when FGJ! dropped, those 15 seconds were still of me as a standard DSlasher. --Kale Ironfist 16:38, 10 August 2007 (CDT)